Inkjet printing processes are used to produce a printed image on a surface of a print medium. During inkjet printing, ink drops or other printing fluids are generally ejected from a nozzle of a printhead at high speed by an inkjet printing system and are deposited onto the print medium to produce the printed image on the surface thereof. For certain applications, high-quality and durable inks are required. For example, outdoor applications such as event banners and transit signage as well as high-quality indoor signage may require these properties. To address this, pigmented, water-based inks using aqueous-dispersed polymers have been developed. For example, Hewlett-Packard Company of Palo Alto, Calif. supplies a range of ‘Latex Inks’. These inks, as well as others, require a curing process. For pigmented, water-based inks with aqueous-dispersed polymers a curing process evaporates an ink vehicle causing latex polymer particles within the ink vehicle to coalesce to form a continuous polymer layer that adheres to print media and encapsulates a pigment that is also carried by the ink vehicle to form a durable colorant film.